In Patent Literature 1, a “concentrated-winding motor” is disclosed, in which in which conductor wire is wound so as to be concentrated on stator core teeth.
In Patent Literature 2, a distributed-winding motor is disclosed that is integrated with a driving apparatus that is used in a electric power steering apparatus.